Fire Emblem: Return of Despair
by Rex Exco
Summary: Takes place over several decades, starting out with a young man named Jamon being crowned king of his country. Features three generations of characters, and many supports. I'll try to update at least once a week, but don't hold me up to that. The first chapter explains the countries and governments and events since Grima's death. Rated T for blood, sexual references, and cursing.
1. Introduction: The King of Freedom

**Introduction: The King of Freedom**

It has been two centuries since Chrom's Shepherds defeated Grima. His bloodline and the realm have lived in peace since, but a cult of loyal Grimleal had secretly made a tribe and lived on a far corner of the world. They planned to make a new Grima from a Manakete – born right before Grima's death. With centuries of study, dark magic, and enough practice – they have a chance.

Meanwhile the realm has changed for the better. A new king, Jamon, had taken the throne of a country of what was part of Ylisse, Regna Ferox, and even Plegia, in the center of the Ylissean continent. It was called Kyea – and it was a peaceful realm, but did have an army. It also had possession of the Fire Emblem with the bloodline of Exalt Chrom.

About 200 years prior, Ferox broke out in civil war, and the East-Khan beat the rebellious West-Khan, claiming most of Ferox, but shared part of the re-taken land to Kyea for helping in the war effort. It now has one Khan to prevent another civil war from happening. It is the only country from Chrom's time to remain.

To the northwest of the continent was Xeron, an ally to Kyea and Regna Ferox. They were known to believe in peace, though did produce great scouts-men and siege weapons for their allies. They also supported in the Feroxian civil war to the East-Khan, granting them a few square miles more of land. They're eldest princess, Penelope, was married off to Jamon.

And lastly, the southeast part of the continent is owned by a country called Hyngar, a country that keeps itself isolated except for trading with the other countries – and keeps communication during even then to a minimum. Many claim it's ruling bloodline is that of remaining West-Feroxian descendants. They are known for strong warriors and having silent, non-negotiable rulers.

The continent of Valm has been split into three countries. Chon'sin, now called Sha'kon, remains the hailed kingdom of known swordsmen. It is an ally of Kyea, though didn't participate in the Ferox civil war. Their leaders have been known to be kind, yet steady and quick with a blade. They handle diplomacy well and are famed for peaceful solutions.

In part of northern and all of middle Valm is now Mainte, a kingdom known for skilled mages and is deeply revere and worship Naga. They do not fight in any wars and only have an army for self-defense if ever invaded. It is culture-rich and varied, sometimes being referred to as the Kingdom of Cultures. Their ruler is always a bishop of one church in the country, and has partial democracy in their government-ship.

Finally, in most of northern Valm is Hartious, named after Walhart the Conqueror. Their leadership is in dynasties and ruled by an emperor. They are known to have a vast and strong army with the largest navy in the world. They helped the West-Khans of Ferox in the war, but were overwhelmed by the combined might of the four countries that banded together.

Now that you know the current event, the Ferox Civil War, and all the countries, this is where our story begins. Jamon is currently being crowned as King of Kyea to take his old father's place, when things take a turn for the worst. Jamon was bowing before a Priest of Naga before an invasion of massive scale began. Not wanting to wimp out on his country during the ceremony, Jamon took the lead of the army, and his wife was at his side…


	2. Premonition: A Warring Interruption

**Premonition: A Warring Interruption**

"To arms!" Jamon yelled. The man stood proudly with blonde hair with bright blue eyes to match. He wore in a blue outfit meant for a Prince of his stature, with metal shoulder-plates and metal knee leggings. In his hand was a sacred family heirloom – the sword Falchion. The hilt of the blade had been changed, but the blade itself remained as it did for over a thousand years.

"Sire, what about your wife and family?" A stern, mounted knight asked.

"Take them to safety – the men and I can handle this, Larsen." Jamon commanded. "You're my right hand and trusted ally."

"As you wish, milord!" Larsen and a few knights gather all the Kyean royals and took them to a secret escape route.

"We need to cover their escape – Phon, you lead the cavalry and pegasus knights and hold them off! The rest of my sergeants fall back into the castle depths with me to cover every escape route!" Jamon commanded. Jamon took Falchion and led his sergeants and a few hundred troops to cover the back of the castle interior. He drew Falchion, then started fighting in a very defensive-yet-aggressive style, cover all escape routes. A fighter approached him and swung an axe at him, but Jamon blocked, then started an onslaught of physical strikes – utilizing Aether to his advantage and decimating the fighter.

Larsen came riding out of the escape route he took the royals through just as Phon rode her pegasus to Jamon. Both worried about the kingdom.

"Sire, your family made it out unharmed – even your father, but there are hordes of enemies attacking the palace. Outside, thousands of troops are locking swords and mocking blows. The enemy is on the defensive, setting up a trebuchet. We have to get you out of here!" Larsen exclaimed. Jamon nodded, with a trouble face on his look.

"And milord, the castle is being overrun. Only a few of us made it! We need a miracle if we wanna win!" Phon said, worried about the others who stayed back to defend the Prince. Her lavishing red hair was a mess and she had obvious scars – but still was willing to fight.

"Right… We have defended the area! Soldiers, we have no option. If we truly mean to defend the kingdom from despair, we must head for the villages – they need more protection than this castle." Jamon commanded.

"But sire, what about the Fire Emblem and Sable?" Phon asked.

"They are with my father, now let's get out of here. The soldiers still fighting are probably almost diminished – let's not make their sacrifices in vain!" Jamon exclaimed, leading the few men and women he had through escape routes. Even though he had a brave face on himself, the Prince could only think about the families of each soldier who bravely sacrificed themselves. Damn them to hell! But who exactly attacked?

**Meanwhile…**

A lone Kyean soldier survived the castle skirmish. A man in a dark robe approached him, with an axe in hand and a bag with a tome. "Where is the Prince?" He asked.

"Do I look like I would tell you?! You'll kill me anyways." The soldier replied.

"But I make you much stronger, or use you to help with my ally's plans." The hooded man replied.

"Strengthen me how?" The soldier asked, clinging on to hope of keeping his life. The robed man smirked, then casting a spell with his tome. "First, tell me where the Kyean royals and their army went."

"To protect the villages. Well, the ones you haven't burnt down already." The soldier was forced to answer.

"Good. Now, this will only hurt for a second. Sit still…"

"Gods, oh gods, no! Please!" The soldier exclaimed. A spell was cast, and the soldier turned… Stale…


	3. Prologue: A Familiar Situation

**Prologue: A Familiar Situation**

The royal family was safe. Jamon and a small fraction of the Kyean army were escorting them to Regna Ferox to be under the Khan's protection… But who attacked? Jamon felt weak, leaving the guards behind to die, and only Phon and a few others actually survived the skirmish, but he had to lead on. His father could not fight anymore, his wife was just a cleric at the time, and his brother was injured in the brief skirmish. James found a spot in the forest to camp out in, but little would it last…

**Meanwhile…**

"Perfected. Welcome to a new life in death!" The hooded man cackled. The soldier looked like tan stone, with red eyes and awkward jaws. "I have re-mastered the art of making Risen. If I keep having this much success, Grima will come back through her. Bring her in!" A few soldiers walked in with a seemingly young lady with beautiful green hair and a beautiful pink robe on. "Let… Me… Go!" She exclaimed.

"This isn't the Manakete I wanted!" The hooded man exclaimed.

"This one took on our whole battalion while she let the target and others escape – but this is Tiki, the alleged daughter of Grima's rival, Naga, milord." One of the soldiers replied.

"You should've stricken her down then when you finally had her." The hooded man replied. "She's a threat."

"You… Won't get a word!" Tiki exclaimed.

"And here I was going to execute you! Ahahaha! The Grimleal might like that I have you prisoner. And better yet, you'll talk!" The hooded man replied.

"You won't… Get a single word…" Tiki started feeling droopy. She passed out on the floor, and was thrown in the dungeon of the very castle that was just besieged from Kyea.

**Meanwhile…**

Jamon couldn't sleep. He could feel something was off… His Faith in Naga was being interrupted, as if silenced. He also felt danger nearby. He kissed Penelope's cheek and equipped himself in his armor. He grabbed Falchion and put it in it's holster. He silently sneaked out of camp, following his instincts.

"Going somewhere, milord?" Larsen asked. He was on the current patrol around camp.

"Yes… Something feels off. I feel my connection to Naga being silenced – like she has no voice."

"I felt like that too."

"Damned right!" Another voice chimed in. It was a woman named Holta, a cavalier in the army who some people called "The Cain and Sully of Her Time." With the mouth of a thief and fighting skills of a warrior, it wasn't surprising that was her title. Though she did have her own side.

"Holta, return to your tent, now!" Larsen commanded.

"No, Larsen. She'll take over patrol duty while you and I investigate." Jamon answered.

"'Kay. I'll keep watch. I needed something to do, anyway, not bein' able to sleep and that crap." Holta replied. She turned to the few soldiers that were helping Larsen patrol. "Okay, boys, this'll be an easy breeze. Let his Highness and Sir Larsen investigate their suspicions." She commanded. They saluted her and returned to duty. She could strike so much admiration yet so much fear enough to make a drunken beggar salute her and do as she commanded.

The two wandered deeper into the forest, feeling the dark vibe growing. Jamon looked at the sky, which was pitch black – no stars to be seen... Larsen was still looking forward, seeing nothing. An hour had passed, only for the darkness to be more eerie. It dies down in the next few minutes, but a light shines through the forest. It couldn't be morning already. The Kyean royals and army followed behind.

"Phon told us. Let's – AGH!" Penelope screeched at the sight of Risen.

"Dammit. It is said that my ancestor had this same damn issue." Jamon sighed.

"That's not all, kid, look that way!" Jamon's father exclaimed, pointed his right index finger to the west. Warriors that were allied with them. "You have to take care of them before they get to the villages! We can't lose our capitol building and our population!"


	4. Chapter 1: Risen of The Past

**Chapter One: Risen of The Past**

*(Author's note: I have gotten a few complaints about the Supports, but they will come soon once the first generation expands a little. Thank you for reading and your patience with the Supports!)*

"Phon, look out!" A male knight exclaimed. He took an arrow shot that barely pierced his armor just in time for her. It saved her life and pegasus.

"Damion! Are you okay?" She asked, then proceeded to jump off her pegasus.

"Just a little wound. Barely pierced my armor." He replied.

"Good. Let me get Lady Penelope, just so you don't get an infection." Phon replied.

"We don't have time. The Risen are toe-to-toe with our army! We must hasten." Damion replied.

"Okay, but stay near me. We have to face this together – as a team." Phon commanded.

"Just like we Kyeans always do." He said with a wink and smirk. Phon helped him get up on his feet, and the two rushed back into fray.

**Meanwhile…**

"Milord, over there!" Larsen exclaimed, pointing at Penelope. She was surrounded by Risen, and only had her staff. Jamon flew into action to save his bride. He fought five Risen at once. Blocking all their hits in a defensive form then striking them down was a good strategy, until the last on wounded his arm.

"Jamon, hold still!" Penelope exclaimed, then using her staff to heal her husband.

"TAKE THIS!" He exclaimed, the wound now fixed. He killed all five Risen around his wife.

"I'm sorry… I am just getting in the way…" She told Jamon.

"Not true at all. We need a medic, and you are good with staves. You can take the punches, and I'd rather fight by your side." He told her, pecking her lips. She blushed, then nodded.

"Okay, I'll heal every soldier I can!" She re-assured her husband.

"There's the woman I married!" Jamon cheered, then rushing back into the fray.

**Meanwhile…**

Holta held her sword firmly as she watched the battle, protecting Jamon's brother and father. Larsen was being a lone-wolf, taking on the threat himself.

"Go and help Larsen, dammit!" The king exclaimed.

"But you need a bodyguard! So HELL no. Do you take me for an arse-headed buffoon, milord?" Holta asked, not even caring she was mistreating royalty.

"William might be wounded, but he can still use his sword. I may be old, but I know my way around a Rapier. We can defend ourselves." The king said, looking at his son next to him.

"Actually, my leg is better. Let's kick some tail!" William explained. "Not gonna let my big bro Jamon have all the fun!" He ran into the battlefield iron-willed, but lacking strategy and wits.

"Even as an adult, he is impish. But I should also fight, too." The king replied.

"Sir Harrison, put your blue-blooded nose in the air and smell those damn roses! You're not in good shape!"

"Fine." King Harrison replied. "I am still gonna fight those monsters. Stay by my side, Holta."

"Fine! Amber, let's help the king and the princes fight!" Holta exclaimed, talking to her horse.

"Take this!" Harrison exclaimed, killing a Risen with his blade.

"Nope half-bad, old-timer." Holta joked.

"Haha! I guess I was right! I still – GLLLAAAAIII!" The king was shot by an arrow from afar that hit his chest.

"No, no, no! Damn me!" Holta exclaimed. "DAMN YOU!" She repeated, looking at a human archer. Her shield blocking all his arrows, she slew the archer quickly. The battle was won, but not without it's toll.

"We did it!" Damion exclaimed.

"No… We've failed as knights." Holta replied in a sad tone.

"What do you – father?! DAMMIT! Why?" Jamon exclaimed, rushing to his now-dead father.

"Father…" William teared.

"Excellent work! Now to get the rest of you!" A sudden voice shouted from the forest. Dozens of soldiers and the hooded man had found them.

"Damn!" Jamon yelled.

"Allow me to introduce myself before any blood is spilled. I am Kin'ra of Sha'kon. Do you remember me, Jimmy-boy?" The robed man asked.

"Kin'ra?! I haven't seen you in years! We don't need to be enemies… I know you became a bounty hunter, but do what you think is right!" Jamon exclaimed. "We were friends. Good friends."

"I know more than you ever will, outlive you, and now that I found one of the remaining Dread Scrolls and became a Dread Master, I am unstoppable. I am sorry, old friend, but prepare to die. Any last words?"

"Trust me, he has lots of words left in him!" A voice taunted.

"You couldn't even kill a fly, you vermin!" Another voice exclaimed.

"SMOKESCREEN TOME!" The first voice yelled.

Jamon and his army escaped with the help of two travelers revealed to be serving Kyea. The first voice was a man named Acorol, who has dashing red hair and a shiny grin. He uses swords and is a Myrmidon. The second was a woman named Antonina, a mage that helped him cover the royal escape after the ambush in the forest. She had green eyes, a darker-tone of skin, and sky blue hair.

"We're here to help, milord." Antonina told Jamon.

"Sorry we couldn't make it in time to save the King." Acorol wept.

"It's not you who is at fault. We need to find out why a Sha'kon mercenary has a Dread Scroll, had re-created Risen, and is now against us." Jamon re-assured Acorol. After get a few miles from the forest, they marked a place on the ground and buried the king's body. Jamon was now Exalt – coronation or not. That was his final parents – someone he could look up to. Jamon used his father as a Martyr to rally surviving fighters and villagers to gain every eligible soldier he knew. He had to save his country before it crumbled, and couldn't let his allies be hurt in the fray either. What to do…?


	5. Chapter 2: Village Pillagers

**Chapter 2: Village Pillagers**

"Stop meddling in our affairs, girly!" A brute commanded.

"See those corpses over there? They're your goons I happened to kill. Nobody steals from my village and gets away with it!" The woman replied.

"But the rest of my men aren't weaklings. Get 'er, boys." The brute replied.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven… So there's twelve of you, and one of me. You sure don't know how to treat a woman." The young lady joked, then drawing her sword, hiding her fear.

**Meanwhile…**

"How much longer?" William replied.

"We're almost at the Long Fort. Stop whining." Jamon told his little brother. "You're an adult, not a kid."

"You have my horse." William complained.

"Then just ask if you wanna ride with me, genius!" Jamon replied.

"Milords, please, stop. We don't know if the enemy is near." Larsen replied.

"Sorry, everyone, it's just that –" Jamon got interrupted

"Soldiers! Soldiers! Oh, Princes Jamon and William! Your army has to help! A group of thieves keep stealing from our village and taking all our gold a supplies! Please!" An elderly villager panicked. "And our only savior is a young woman! She's outnumbered vastly! Quick, the village is nearby!"

"Calm. We'll help." Jamon replied. "Soldiers, prepare yourselves!"

"Yessir!" Acorol replied, getting his Iron Sword out of it's holster. The army rushed to the scene.

"That blonde lady, over there!" The villager pointed. "She's on your side! Save her. Her name is Gemma. She is a renowned thief, famous for taking back things bandits steal. She once took on five men and survived without even a scratch, but a whole battalion of thieves is too much – for any one man or woman."

"Got it. Men, the woman is our first priority. We should also tell the village to go back on lockdown." Jamon commanded. William mounted his horse and Jamon got off, prepared for battle.

Gemma looked to see men charging in her direction. "The cavalry's arrived. Stay alive, Gemma. That army will be your saving grace if you can hold out a bit longer…" She whispered under her breath. She started dodging and parrying attacks with her sword, but was quickly outmatched.

"PENELOPE, STAFF!" Jamon yelled.

"Oh, yeah!" Penelope thought aloud, using her Rescue staff.

"Oh, thank the gods! I'd drawn the bandits from the village. Oh, Prince Jamon of Kyea. I am-"

"Gemma, we know. A villager got us to help." Jamon interrupted.

"Then no time to waste!" She yelled.

Larsen and Phon teamed up, Damion and Holta fought together, Antonina and Acorol did the same, the two princes teamed up, but Gemma was too stubborn for a battle partner. She rushed for the village, but was blocked by three barbarians.

"IN THE NAME OF YLISSE!" Phon exclaimed, stabbing one with her lance.

"TO PROTECT MILORD!" Larsen exclaimed, killing another one.

"Gaaah!" The last one of the three screamed as he started to run. He grabbed the villager who told Jamon the situation. "Another step and his head goes on a sti- YEOW!" Antonina aimed her Thunder right at the Barbarian's head.

"Run!" She told the villager, who obeyed.

**Meanwhile…**

Jamon got to the village. He warned the villagers to go into lockdown, but then he and William were surrounded by the barbarian leader and the rest of his men.

"Sire, take this!" A woman yelled, throwing William a Bronze Lance, then running into her home.

"Double trouble?" Jamon asked.

"No. You take those men, I take the others." The counted up quickly.

"You can't prevail!" Jamon shouted, attacking a barbarian. Five of them attacked him, including the one he hurt. It kind of reminded him of his fight with the Risen. Though these men had more experience than the undead. He was quickly wounded in multiple areas. William killed all but one of his four opponents: the barbarian leader.

"So you think you can save the day? You're just another tool to ransom." The leader taunted. William quickly grabbed his new lance and stabbed the leader, but failed to kill him. The leader wounded his right arm, making him drop the weapon. Then suddenly, a Javelin was thrown at the leader. Phon!

"Accursed… bluebloods…" The leader whispered as he died.

Jamon was suddenly rescued by his wife, and Gemma took care of the rest.

"Whew, we won!" Jamon found it hard to breathe. "Gemma, you're a good soldier. Mind joining us?"

"Sure, why not? I can pick locks faster than you can say 'A Wyvern Waves Willingly'."

"Not sure if that was the quickest sentence, but we'd be honored to have someone with a heroic heart on our side. You'll be compensated." Jamon replied. The village thanked the army and gave each soldier a replacement weapon. After leaving, they settled down about a half mile away from the long fort. The bandits fought longer than they thought. They all made their tents and had a nice dinner around a campfire.

***(Supports and Roster Will Now Be In The Story!)***


	6. Resting At Camp (Support Sequences)

**Interlude: Resting At Camp**

**Phon and Larsen Support C:**

"Dammit, my back!" Phon complained.

"Is there a knot in it or something?" Larsen asked, coming from behind her.

"Ah, commander. You shocked me. I damn near had a hell of a heart attack!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, but do please answer my question." Larsen commanded.

"Yeah. Twisted it while riding Amber. Damn, that horse is ruthless." She replied.

"Here, just stay in your smallclothes and I'll –" Jamon got interrupted.

"Hell no! You freaking-arse-head-of-a-commander!"

"I didn't mean to imply anything. You just need a massage is all."

"Then I get it from a girl… And don't barge into my tent again – even if it's out of concern. My business stays my business."

"She's making me feel like SHE'S the commander…" Larsen mumbled.

"Now g-" She was interrupted by Larsen placing his hands on her back, giving her a rub-down.

"See, not so bad. We need all soldiers in good shape. I'm not a peeping Tom."

"Okay, but this stays between us, understand?" Phon asked in a harsh tone.

"Like I'd tell anyone I gave a woman in her sleepingware a massage." Larsen replied.

***Commander Larsen and Phon reached Support Rank C***

**Damion and Holta Support A **(They've Been Friend For Since Childhood)**:**

"Damion, thanks for helping me make dinner tonight for everyone. You're a natural!" Holta exclaimed.

"I loved cooking back before this new war. It's a hobby." Damion replied.

"I know – we grew up together, dumb-head!" Holta joked. "You were always helping your mom cook for the needy."

"I know. And I was always a bit jealous and protective when it came to my friends." Damion replied.

"Yeah… And I was the girl obsessed with horses and pegasi. I guess neither of us have changed. Haha."

"Holta, you're as good as a friend could get." Damion smiled. "G'night!"

"Night…" Holta replied, frowning as Damion left the tent. "If only he knew…"

***Damion and Holta reached Support Rank A***

**Antonina and Acorol Support S **(Another Childhood Friend Thing)**:**

Antonina and Acorol walked around camp to find the perfect spot to gaze at the stars.

"They're so shiny." Antonina thought aloud.

"Not as shiny as…"

"Not as shiny as what, Acorol? C'mon, you can tell me. We've been friends forever!"

"Y-y-your… eyes."

Antonina blushed.

"I have been in love with you since childhood. The fun we had playing games as kids, then helping the needy and running into our new Exalt, we've been through a ton. I guess it's natural." Acorol replied.

"Good. I feel the same way. Let's get married."

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! We just confessed our feelings! Shouldn't we take it slower?" Acorol asked.

"I see no reason not to get married. We've known each other for our whole lives. You're only five months older than me." She replied. "And true love is true love."

"Yeah… You make a good point. I was saving this for the woman I was gonna marry, and I find no reason to not choose you." He replied.

"I'm not even focusing on the stars." Antonina said, taking the ring and placing it on her ring finger. They then shared a kiss, then looked at the stars, seeing an A in the stars – the letter which both their names start with.

***Antonina and Acorol reached Support S***

((Author's Note: I know two of these are rushed, but there are many more first generation characters coming. Jamon and William will have a Support conversation as brothers in the next Support Interlude. And besides, "Radiant Dawn" had Miciahah and Sothe have Support A.)) 


	7. Chapter 3: Precautions of War

**Chapter Three: Precautions of War**

The Long Fort, finally. This thing has been up for hundreds of years. Regna Ferox was allied with Kyea, so Jamon and his crew, including the kind thief Gemma, make it to Ferox for help. Little did they know a stalwart commander and a loyal platoon would come in their way.

"Here we are." Jamon thought aloud.

"They keep this wall in good shape. I wonder where they acquire the stone? I mean, I know they have the man-power… But upkeep like this is amazing." Larsen glared at the Long Fort in awe.

"This ain't a vacation, imbeciles! Let's get – Oh damn, look out! Arrows!" Phon exclaimed.

"Damion, protect Holta. We have to work this out is all! Commander, I am Prince Jamon of Kyea, your most loyal ally." Jamon shouted as the archers were re-loading. The held their bows, but didn't fire.

"The sixth imposter this month, dammit!" A man shouted.

"I assume you're the leader of the men guarding the fort, good sir?" Jamon asked politely to the man who yelled.

"Yes. I ask you imposters to leave. Those first arrows were a warning." The man revealed himself, tall yet skinny, and had messy black hair.

"I am no imposter, sir. I AM Prince Jamon. I possess Falchion, see?" Jamon drew out his sword.

"That's what the last five imposters had. They were cheap materialized junk." The man replied. "Now, on the count of three, my men will start an attack unless you leave now."

"Can't we work it out?"

"One…"

Jamon sighed, looking at his comrades.

"Two…"

"I'll prove myself!"

"Then en garde! THREE!" The commander yelled.

"Commander Ux'in, we're at your command." A Feroxi soldier yelled.

"If you ARE the Prince, then you and your little group should be able to meet toe-to-toe, and you and I will spar. You'll have to better me to prove your skills!" Ux'in exclaimed.

"Father'd have hated this, but your way it is!" Jamon exclaimed. The fight then started.

As the battle was starting to become a warzone, Gemma sneaked away. She picked a lock to a small door to the fortress and used it to get to the gate controls. But low-and-behold, there were guards.

"Gemma? You're with the imposters?!" A guard asked.

"They aren't imposters! This man is the real deal! He helped defend my village from brigands!" She explained.

"Damn, it's a mess out there! The Kyeans are winning, but they all are injured!" A second guard said, looking out a window.

"So, are we gonna sit here and chit-chat or stop this non-sense? Open the gate. I have unfinished business with Ux'in anyway." Gemma commanded.

**Meanwhile…**

"So, 'milord,' you made it up here to me! And not a single casualty on your end except a few sideline soldiers? Impressive, but favoritism is ill-advised." Ux'in sneered.

"Let's get this over with. I will prove myself now!" Jamon commanded.

"Then show me!" Ux'in started attacking with his sword in the form only someone from Sha'kon would use. Jamon blocked up to five swings a second. The duel continued in favor of Ux'in, drawing Jamon into the fortress. Jamon there saw the gate open, and took his shoot. He started attacking Ux'in aggressively, and then kicked him to the ground a few feet away. He then jumped at the ropes holding the gate and broke them, making the gate drop. Lucky for Ux'in, he didn't get caught under a spike. He was trapped, but not even near done fighting.

Gemma and the two guards ran to the two. "Stop this!" She exclaimed.

"Gemma? GEMMA? …You're with them?" Ux'in asked.

"It's been a while, Ux'in. Now stop this fight. Guards, break the gate so Ux'in is free and we can stop this nonsense." She commanded.

The conflict soon ended, with few casualties and none of Janon's main allies died. Gemma had made peace. "Now, let the Prince and his group in!" Gemma commanded.

"…Still bossy as ever. Just like when we were dating." Ux'in mumbled.

"SHUT IT!" Gemma yelled, slapping his cheek.

"That too…"

Jamon changed the subject. "Where is the Khan? We need to speak with him now."

"Sorry, milord, but he died not long ago. Grimleal thugs killed him, imposing as you. He was a young man, and had no children. We are led by a Chancellor for now until we find a worthy Khan." Ux'in explained.

"Just like my father… This is striking against every noble who would be able to survive the Awakening. Better keep guard." Jamon thought out loud.

"And sorry for the fight. We'll give all those men a wonderful grave and let their families know." Ux'in replied.

"Thanks. May I speak to your Chancellor?" Jamon asked.

Ux'in had a shocked look on his face. He turned pale as the falling snow, as did his surviving men.

"Nobody can see the Chancellor. Any interruptions would get even a god beheaded." A soldier commented.

"Then I think we have a possible Grimleal culprit. Does he have some secret guard? Does he use foreign men as his elite army instead of Feroxian people?" Jamon asked.

"Now that I think about it… My orders at the Long Fort was to kill anyone – a suicide mission for most. And his guards never speak. I think we have some diplomacy to do – the Feroxi way." Ux'in sneered, looking at the castle a few miles into Feroxi land.


	8. Chapter 4: The Chancellor's Attack

**Chapter Four: The Chancellor's Attack**

"Just stay quiet and diplomatic." Ux'in commanded. "Keep your troops out of sight. I alone can try to escort you to the Chancellor, good Prince."

"Okay. William, take the troops back to the Long Fort. Penelope, come with me." Jamon commanded.

"Why her and not ME?!" William asked.

"She's my wife, and right now, I am Exalt. It's natural for someone to take their co-leader on diplomatic missions." Jamon replied.

"Oh, so I'm just some sort of lackey?!" William exclaimed.

"No, you're a Prince. Now you're in charge of the Kyean army. If things go sour, we'll need to secure all the exits of the town to make sure we keep the Chancellor trapped. Put each soldier in a strategic area, Will." Jamon commanded.

"Oh, I get to lead the defense? Okay, then. Let's make sure this Chancellor guy is trapped." William replied, then starting to sort out the soldiers.

The walk to the palace was slow. Ux'in acted as a bodyguard to the Kyean Exalts, who had to slowly walk. Many people stared in awe at the sight of the Prince of Kyea passing down their streets with the commander of the Long Fort. When they reached the palace, only Jamon was allowed entrance – not even Ux'in got to go in, tipping them off this was a trap.

"Okay, so Plan B it is…" Ux'in whispered to Penelope, slowly walking from the palace. "See that woman? Go speak to her. She has a new Rescue staff for you with longer range. She's Mika, a friend of mine."

"Got it." Penelope replied.

**Meanwhile…**

"Why, Prince Jamon of Kyea, I welcome you to a ruined Ferox. The Khan was just assassinated. I'm just a filler until all the people wanting to be Khans compete in the tournament – including myself." The Chancellor explained.

"So I've heard. The guard at the Long Fort told us your issues. We'd like to help you, sir Chancellor." Jamon lied, as he could see Grimleal statues and armed guards out of the corners of his eyes.

"My name is Sumio, no need for too much formality." The Chancellor replied, starting to smirk.

"Anyway, Chancellor, it is an honor to meet the murderer of the Khan." Jamon taunted.

"Why you little – guards!" Sumio exclaimed. Jamon quickly responded and drew out Falchion, killing two guards.

"Don't send a weakling to do a warrior's job…" The Chancellor thought aloud, grabbing out a tome. Jamon just smiled.

"Die!" Sumio yelled. Though before he could do anything, Jamon just stood there and vanished.

"Witchcraft! He must have an army here… That damn guard Ux'in must have tipped them off about my foreign forces. Damn him. Every Feroxi warrior not with me is against me! Grimleal brethren and soldiers of Hyngar, let's show these Kyean scum and the traitorous Feroxi people who is in charge." Sumio demanded.

"Yessir! We'll cover your escape to Kyea's castle. The country has submitted unwillingly. Go!" A soldier exclaimed. Soldiers poured into the streets, ready to take on Jamon and all the Feroxi people Ux'in could rally.

"Don't let the Chancellor escape! Holta, give chase to him. William, help that mage friend of Ux'in hold the line, since your arm is wounded. If they can get to the gates, we're doomed. Now let's fight!" Jamon exclaimed.

"Feroxi people – my friends, this is the oppressor who murdered our Khan! Let's show him how Ferox deals with traitors!" Ux'in exclaimed. Dozens of men and woman charged at the Chancellor's army, ready to avenge their Khan.

The battle was long and hard. In the middle of it, the Chancellor was able to get Holta off his track. He headed for a secret underground tunnel that only the most elite Feroxi in the capital city knew about. He rushed down into it, but was met by a sword.

"Leaving so soon?" Ux'in asked.

"You! The guard of the Long Fort, move now or die!" Sumio exclaimed. He struck Ux'in with an Elthunder tome strike, knocking him out. Sumio proceeded to the other side of the tunnel before his opponent could wake up.

**A few hours later…**

The whole city, even the palace, was ablaze. Buildings started to collapse and bodies were piling up. "Have you seen Ux'in?" Gemma asked Jamon as they fought back-to-back.

"No, I thought he was with you!" Jamon explained.

"Dammit. Have one of your men take my spot. I have to find that buffoon."

"Okay. Damion, help me!" Jamon exclaimed.

Gemma used jumps, gymnastics, and just pure sheer will while charging through the city. She killed many swordsmen and was able to find the tunnel. She killed every enemy around it and then entered. To her horror, Ux'in was knocked out and had a massive scar on his head, going from his right eye to his upper lip. It looked like it was caused by a burn. "Dammit, the Chancellor got out. I have to get this hunk-of-junk out of here, but I can't take him into the city. That would be suicide. I'll just stay right here and fight whatever comes, and try to heal Ux'in. Ugh, this is just like when we were in our late teens working as mercenaries – he always got me into this kind of predicament." She thought aloud.

**Meanwhile…**

The Chancellor's men were defeated. Jamon let out a sad sigh, seeing all the dead bodies and the buildings either ruined or on fire. He looked and saw his closest allies were alive, but couldn't spot Gemma or Ux'in. He demanded a rescue mission to happen. It took a few hours, but someone found the underground cave. Ux'in was shirtless with bandages on his waist, right arm, and forehead. Right next to him was Gemma, using elixirs to keep him alive. "Get Lady Penelope." She told the man who found them. Penelope was able to heal Ux'in, but the facial scar remained. At night, dozens of tents or mini-shelters were erected, and there was a new immense graveyard outside the city, with all the casualties buried. But all night, Gemma was at the bedside of Ux'in, still knocked out, holding his hand, holding back tears.

"You'll live… Lady Penelope and I will heal you." She told him. He suddenly woke up.

"Why am I so cold and sticky? Where is sword? Did the fight end?" He asked. He looked at himself, to see he only had his pants on. "And where the hell is my shirt? These bandages aren't good armor!" He exclaimed, trying to deny the trauma.

"The Chancellor hit you with a tome. Stay calm, I'm right here." Gemma replied.

"Like you always used to be before I joined the Regna Ferox militia." He smirked, gripping her hand tighter. "So how did I survive?" He asked.

"Lady Penelope, mostly." Gemma told him. "With all her staves and stuff." She twirled her long, brown hair around.

"Liar. You saved me, didn't you?" Ux'in replied.

"I found you and kept you alive until her Highness could come, yes. But most of your wounds are mended, except a scar on your face." Gemma explained. "And the wound fixing was her doing."

"You still saved me." He smirked. "I probably would have more scars then the line I feel going down my right-side of my face if you didn't reach me when you did."

"Yeah, I guess… But you're putting ALL the credit on me. Her Highness did act as your doctor."

"And you were in here the whole time, weren't you?" Ux'in smirked.

"Shut up!" Gemma exclaimed, making Ux'in smile.

"But still, thank Her Highness for me if you get the chance. But I am gonna hate living with this scar.

"I think it makes you look sexy." Gemma let the sentence slip. She then shut her mouth and left Ux'in alone in his tent.

***Gemma and Ux'in have reached Support Rank C***

**Meanwhile…**

"Madam, what is your name? Jamon never introduced you." Penelope asked.

"Mika." The woman who had given Penelope her new staff replied.

"Well, I'd like to thank you for the help. If you wanna join our cause –" Penelope was interrupted.

"I am in it. Your husband recruited me after the fight."

"Good. We'll need someone as crafty as you around. And I'm SO jealous of that long, pink hair. I'm just bland brown, with it down to my shoulders." Penelope complimented.

"Your hair is just as good as mine!" Mika replied. "You take good care of it. It's so shiny." The two blushed, then laughed. "We're gonna become great friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah. I guess so." Penelope smiled.

***Penelope and Mika have reached Support Rank C***


	9. Paralogue One: The Lost Race

**Paralogue One: The Lost Race**

"Milord, just up ahead is the Cliffs of Despair." Larsen reported. "Many Feroxi are reported missing when heading up there."

"Then we're gonna go check it out ourselves." Jamon replied.

"What? It's suicide! My father went there himself and was never heard from again!" Ux'in exclaimed.

"Yeah, big no! I'm not going up there!" Gemma replied.

"Fine, you two leave this to the adults, huh?" Mika teased.

"Damn you, foul woman! Fine, Gemma, we're climbing that thing! What comes at us dies!" Ux'in exclaimed.

**After scaling the cliffs…**

"Sire, we can't make all the soldiers climb up here. We should send some back down to protect the people. Pick the soldiers you want in this battle." Larsen demanded.

"Good idea. I'll decide who does what, then we can start the fight. Acorol, Antonina, go watch the people." Jamon commanded. The two obeyed, climbing down the cliffs. A howl could then be heard from nearby, but no figures seen passed the heavy fog on the cliffs.

"Wolves? I father died to wolves? These better be damnable mutant wolves or have vast numbers, or else I am dragging his sorry arse-of-a-soul back down here." Ux'in thought aloud, drawing his sword.

"My prince, I'll keep you safe." Mika said, standing next to William's horse.

"Are you scared of the big, bad wolves?" William asked.

"A little bit. But at least I admit it. You're probably wetting your smallclothes as we speak." Mika joked, looking at a scared William.

Soon the howling got closer, revealing only one lone – bunny?

"Haha! What a joke!" Jamon laughed.

"And here I thought we were doomed! It's just a big, fuzzy little rabbit with big red eyes. He's a carrot, good bunny." William threw at it.

"I'M NOT A DAMNABLE BUNNY! I AM A TAGUEL!" A manly voice beamed.

"Okay, NOW I think we can be scared!" Mika exclaimed, as Risen followed the Taguel.

"Now, my protectors, let's take them on!" The Taguel exclaimed.

"The Taguel and Risen can see with their shining eyes. Men with armored horses or huge armor might be able to shine our way through without going in blind." Larsen suggested.

"Good idea! Move out, men!" Jamon shouted, all the heavily-armored troops leading the way.

**Meanwhile…**

The Taguel got behind his Risen Army. "Whew. Good thing these guys didn't wanna eat me! All I have to do is share my carrots! Now army, kill these humans!" He exclaimed.

"Did I just here VEGIE-EATTING Risen? Okay, new plan, get to the Taguel." Jamon commanded.

The group fought through the Risen who got in their way to the Taguel.

"Please, don't hurt me." He begged.

"We won't, but where are all the missing people?" Jamon asked.

"They tried to hunt my clan down again. I'm their head guard and got that army of monsters to help me." He replied.

"But what of the people who came only looking for those who were gone?" Ux'in asked.

"Dead, too." The Taguel replied.

"Dammit. You should watch your back."

"I-I-I'm sorry! I am defending my people from a second near-extinction!" The Taguel apologized. "But I'll join your army, as long as you find a safe-haven for my people. Promise?"

"I advise we just finish him o-" Ux'in got interrupted.

"Yes. Get your clan, we're heading out." Jamon answered.

"You heard the man, let's move out, maggots!" Phon exclaimed.

"But what about the Risen. They seem upset they're betrayed…" William thought out loud.

"SMOKECREEN TOME!" A voice yelled.

"You got it!" A second voice yelled.

"Oh, this is our chance to escape! Run!" The Taguel guard yelled. All the Taguel and soldiers escaped.

**A while later…**

"Acorol, Antonina! What were you doing?!" Larsen started scolding.

"Larsen, forgive them and pardon them. We were able to rescue a secret village of Taguel under Risen control because of their fog." Jamon replied.

"Thanks sire!" Acorol exclaimed. The Taguel walked in.

"Sir, uh, Jamon? Walle the Taguel here." He saluted.

"Walle? You were named after a bunch of piled on each other to protect something?" Larsen asked.

"Mhmm." He replied. The four humans couldn't help but laugh, leaving Walle a bit confused.


	10. Chapter 5: Friendly Fire

**Chapter 5: Friendly Fire (Part One)**

It was a rigid and cold morning. Jamon woke up with his wife in his arms, keeping her warm. He gradually got up and armored, then covering her in the blanket, kissing her cheek. "There, my love. Sleep tightly, now." He smirked, then leaving their pavilion. He only saw Larsen prepping fire wood and Holta preparing the ingredients for breakfast. Many refugees were out-and-about, trading and finding food of their own. Those who couldn't got free bread from the Kyean army, courtesy of Antonina and Acorol.

"The perfect morning for a day being after a face-to-face experience with near-death." Jamon thought aloud. He talked to the soldiers and even some refugees who were up, checking on them.

**Meanwhile, in Xeron…**

Ruling queen Norma and her two daughters were walking in their capital town, greeting the people.

"It still feels weird without Penelope." Cheryl, Penelope's youngest sister complained under her breath, though retaining her perky smile.

"Shhh. I know. Just keep a happy face on." Norma, an elderly lady, replied. The three women walked down the streets a tiny bit more, but then was a robed man.

"It's me, Kin'ra. Uhhh, Jamon's old friend." Kin'ra explained.

"I remember you." Norma replied

"I have grave news. He has invaded Regna Ferox and… And has your eldest daughter locked up. She tried to… protest." Kin'ra lied, apparently knowing something about Penelope.

"Damn! We must mobilize the army at once! We have to save Ferox and Penelope!" Tricia, Penelope's younger sister thought out loud. "Mother, you stay here. Cheryl and I have this. Keep some of the army here. We'll deploy the Flying Force."

"Wait. I want to send a scout to make sure this is true." Norma replied.

"We might not have time. Our sister is in danger! Wyvern riders, deploy!" Tricia exclaimed.

"Pegasus Wings, unite! We're saving Penelope!" Cheryl ordered. Suddenly, hundreds of mounted riders on winged animals came. Tricia got on a wyvern and Cheryl mounted a pegasus, taking their respective weapons.

"WAIT!" Norma shouted as they flew off. It was too late.

"Now, you and I are alone. Come with me!" Kin'ra cackled, as thousands of disguised Grimleal revealed themselves. "Kill her whole army. I want her intact so I may arrest her back at the Kyean palace."

"Damn you, you son of a –" Norma was interrupted, being grabbed by a knight and being taken into a forest as a battle started.

"Milady, are you okay?" The knight asked.

"Yes, Claude, I am. Thanks, but my people!" Norma shouted.

"Your people need you safe. And we need to beat your daughters to Ferox somehow before they realize it's too late. This has to be a trick." Claude replied.

"Right." Norma said. She then got on the back of the knight's horse, riding through the forest, hopefully in time to reach Regna Ferox.

**Back at Ferox…**

Penelope was up, but was on a bed and was in the care of a local Feroxi doctor. She was in childbirth. Jamon had the pavilion guarded and allowed no entrance. Grunts and screams could be heard from the tent.

"It's like watching a horror play." Phon thought aloud as she passed the tent.

"Don't make fun of milady like that." Larsen replied.

"Just saying. It sounds like she's under attack or something. Can someone get her to get a damned grip and shut the hell up?!"

"Phon, stop at once!" Larsen commanded.

"She's screaming like we're under att- Look at all those fliers… They don't look happy. But, wait… They carry the Xeroni flag!" Phon exclaimed.

"They're charging right for us! Assemble a light defense! Try not to kill them… I have a feeling something is going on." Larsen commanded.

"Dammit. This fight has dragged in my in-laws. And they look mad… Wait, why is Larsen setting a defense? We should put our arms down and expl-" Jamon got hit with a javelin in the shoulder. A figure appeared and dragged him by the arms as he lay unconscious out of sight.

_There will be two separate chapters. One will be about the person who saved Jamon, and the other one about the battle. The titles of the chapters will tell you which one is which._


	11. Chapter 6: Larsen's Battle (Part One)

**Chapter 6 (Part One): Larsen's Battle**

"Commander! The Exalt has disappeared!" A soldier exclaimed.

"There are bigger fish in the sea right now – the Xeroni Army is closing in. Okay, milord William, do you have a strategy?" Larsen asked.

"Not to die, duh!" William exclaimed.

"Grow some balls. Mika and I are planning a distraction so we can stop the bleeding at the core – the princesses. Two swift deaths with throw them into chaos." Ux'in replied.

"No! We aren't killing the princesses! And Jamon would want minimum casualties. We need to form a line near milady Penelope's tent and lure her sisters here. She can talk them out of this mess – somehow." Larsen commanded.

"But still, you'll need a second wall to keep their army of fliers at bay. Come on, Princey-boy. Gemma, Mika, you'll help us too?" Ux'in asked, not listening to Larsen's orders.

"Of course. Now let's hurry." Gemma replied. The four led a small band of soldiers to the north.

"Dammit. Playing by his own rules… Make the best out of this you can!" Larsen exclaimed to the remaining troops and knights.

"Yessir! We'll play a damn good match of Cat-and-Mouse." Phon replied.

"Antonina and I will stay right by Lady Penelope's tent." Acorol replied.

"Damion, let's do our best to keep peace. After so, we'll find King Jamon!" Holta told Damion. The group then bunched up, shielding the storm.

**Meanwhile…**

"We're outnumbered! Dammit, Ux'in!" Gemma yelled, warding off wave-after-wave of Xeroni.

"Don't coward out, woman! This is a task we need to uphold. I hate that Larsen being under command, and we must find Jamon at all costs. Just hold out a bit more, and they'll reveal what they did to him." Ux'in replied.

"Wait, we STILL have to fight?! Ugh." William whimpered. "And Larsen has saved us from tight pinches before."

"But do you trust him over Jamon?" Mika asked.

"No… As much as I wish I could, brotherhood comes first." William replied.

"Good bo- Oh, crap!" Mika shouted, seeing a horde of Xeroni corner them.

**Meanwhile…**

"Prepare for a tight defense! Phon, cover me. Everyone pair up and defend each other!" Larsen demanded.

"Yessir!" Damion replied, taking a stand in front of Holta, hoping his huge armor could shield her and her pegasus.

"Look! The horde has paused in the crevice of the path! Why would – oh no! NOT good. Looks like that idiot Ux'in is out-flanked. We need to save them." Holta shouted.

"Bring out Queen Penelope. We need proof she's okay." Larsen commanded.

"I'm not sure we should. She just had her child!" Antonina exclaimed.

"That's it! The child?! Antonina, you were stationed by her tent. Is it healthy?" Larsen asked.

"As an ox." She replied.

"Then we might be able to work this out. Cover my position, I'll carry the newly-born Princess into battle." Larsen replied.

"Did you just get hit by a gust of STUPIDITY?! That's a damn newborn – barely even a baby! It's been a small little thing in her momma's damn food locker than in the actual world! You, sir, have to be an idiot!" Phon exclaimed.

"Exactly. They'll have to take us prisoner if we have a child and claim it to be Lady Penelope's. It's our best shot, if you think about it." Damion pitched.

"Well, I guess. Larsen, keep a tight hold on the child. We'll cover you. We have to rescue who we can." Holta replied.

"No. Let... let me do my duty as sister, Queen, and a mother." A faint voice moaned from behind. Penelope was in her lavender cleric outfit with a corset under it, and red leather around her waist.

"No, milady." Larsen said.

"Yes. Even if you tell me not to, you know my result. I'll just have Holta or Phon dismount AND take MY child from you and ride towards my sisters. Now, we can do it the nice way, or the way of the pissed mom who is queen. Your choice." Penelope snickered, totally changing gears in her tone.

"Calm down, milady. I agree that you're the boss, not your choice, but –" Larsen got cut off.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME DIPLOMACTICALLY FINISH THIS!" Penelope yelled, embarrassing the Commander.

"…Y-y-yes milady." Larsen replied, dismounting and handing Penelope's little baby girl to her as she got onto the horse. She rode off into the ruined streets and to her sisters' army, followed by Holta and Phon, both chuckling at how Penelope was telling Larsen off.


	12. Solo Story: Jamon (One)

**Solo Story: Jamon (One) – The Prince and The Card**

Jamon regained consciousness from his injury. He looked up to see a man in a slender and regal outfit with short, blue hair. Prince Marth? From a millennia ago? This couldn't be.

"You're lucky you survived. Why were you not with your allies?" Marth asked.

"Mind telling me why you're alive first?" Jamon accidently slipped.

"I didn't die… Right now I'm more alive than you." Marth replied. "But yes, in your world, I am long dead. But someone you will know in time has sent me here after… Acquiring me." Marth replied. "A really nice young man, too."

"Young man? My wife is pregnant! It could be my son from the future trying to heal this wound, maybe?" Jamon replied.

"No. He told me all I can tell you is that he is in a future farther than you expect. This war is more than just what think it is. He and his allies are still finishing their tasks in their world, and they'll come looking for you when they're ready."

"Oh. So, anyway, you're my direct grandfather from 1,200 years ago. Anything you wanna know?" Jamon asked.

"Just resolve your issues at hand. I'll be at your side, though milord, for I am just an Einherjar." Marth replied.

"This kid must've been very persuasive and explanatory, for you to be sentient about yourself and knowing this is not your fight."

"Yes. Well, your armor is polished, your wound is fixed, and now you have me." Marth changed the subject.

"Oh, right, the fight! We gotta stop it!"

"That's my bloodline." Marth smirked, then turning into a painted and detail-oriented piece of paper that was unbreakable. Jamon got up and grabbed it.

"Ancestors, gods, I will not fail whatever the hell you have in store for me." Jamon prayed, putting the card in his silk pocket. He took Falchion and put on his shoulder pads, then charging towards the ruined Feroxi streets.


	13. Chapter 6: Larsen's Battle (Part Two)

**Chapter 6 (Part Two): Larsen's Battle**

"Come on, I need to get all the way back to the city. Marth dragged me so far from the battlefield." Jamon told himself, rushing to his friends' aid. As he closed in on the battle, he saw Ux'in lead a few soldiers and other allies towards the Xeroni Army, while Larsen and the others stayed by their camp. He could over-hear shouts and screams, grunting and moaning – the things dreaded on a battlefield. He started to run faster and grabbed Falchion from it's holster, prepping to fight. Though by the time he got to the camp, all he saw was Larsen mumbling.

"Dammit, embarrassed in front of the entire army… I need to work on my skills as a Knight,"

"Trouble, Larsen?" Jamon asked.

"Milord! You're alive! But yes. I failed to listen to Lady Penelope. Now she is a mile away on my horse with your newborn, dooming them."

"No! No! No!" Jamon whimpered.

"Don't worry, milord. She'll be fine."

"I hope so… Both of them." Jamon looked at the remaining ruins (as if the city wasn't already in bad shape). "I wonder what's happening…"

**Meanwhile…**

"Penelope? You're alright?" Patricia asked.

"Yes. Meet your niece, Esmeralda." Penelope said, dismounting Larsen's horse as the armies drew back. Cheryl and Patricia dismounted as well, taking turns holding their niece.

"Oh my gods! She gorgeous!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"And to think we thought you were in distress! Haha!" Patricia laughed. "But next time, don't send us a prank messenger again."

"Prank messenger?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah. Your husband's old friend, Kin'ra." Cheryl replied.

"He's betrayed Kyea and Sha'kon – all of our allies. He is now a Grimleal scum." Penelope explained.

"Oh gods! Mother!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Nonononono!" Cheryl panicked.

"We should ride back to my camp and get the rest of my army. We'll march straight to Xeron!" Penelope calmly told her sisters. Behind them were the sounds of hooves and feet. Jamon, Larsen, and the rest of the Kyean Army caught up.

"No need. Let's go save –" Jamon got interrupted.

"I'm fine." A raspy, elderly voice shouted.

"Mother!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Than your husband, Patricia. He really is a true knight. He saved me." Norma told Patricia.

"Thank you, dear." She told him.

"It's my duty. But seeing you smile is a reward I cannot refuse." Claude replied.

"This is a nice little reunion and all, but we have two countries to, you know, GO FREAKING SAVE!" Phon exclaimed, breaking everyone out of victory-happy mode.

"Right. Queen Norma, please do not stay in battles. Right now Ferox is the only country we can access. The rest of Ferox has accepted our temporary rule until their council finds the strongest man to be the new Khan. And right now, they'll need a ruler, and I am needed in battle." Jamon told his mother-in-law.

"Would it kill you to speak to be un-formally? I AM your mother-in-law, darling." Norma replied.

"O-okay." Jamon replied.

"Then I accept your offer. I'll keep the bulk of my army here to protect us. I made the mistake of sending them to a useless battle already. Patricia, Cheryl, go with them. They'll need your battlefield skills." Norma spoke.

"Of course, mother." The two sisters said simultaneously.

"And my dear Penelope, please leave your child with me for now. She'll be safe under my care. And you should go help the war effort, too, Claude."

"Yes, mother." Penelope replied.

"Of course, milady." Claude replied.

"That mother-in-law on Jamon applies to you too." Norma told him with a joking sneer.

"Yes, mi- er, Norma." Claude replied.

"Good boy. Now hurry. Go save Xeron – I believe many of my generals and followers were able to escape the Grimleal. May the gods bless you all." Norma told them.

As the army rode off into the northwest, Norma and the Xeroni army returned to the Feroxian capital, and started on rebuilding the cities that were in ruin, and earning more trust from the people of Regna Ferox, with Esmeralda in her care. After that, the skirmish would be called 'Larsen's Battle', despite him only taking Jamon's place as leader of the Kyean Army, and did it poorly at that.


	14. Interlude: The Mountain Fort (Part One)

**Interlude: Resting at The Mountain Fort (Part One)**

**Farne Recruitment:**

"Okay, Peggy-weggy, rest RIIIIIGHT in this stable. Aww, you're just so CUTE! Now, I guess I can tell you a story? Would you like that? WOULD YOU WOV DAT?!" Cheryl asked her Pegasus as she was putting her in the stable for the night. The horse replied with a cheerful round of neighing. The 16-year-old girl then held out an apple and fed it to Peggy-weggy.

"It doesn't like that as much as Granny Smith apples." A deep voice grunted from the bushes.

"Sh-sh-show yourself! I have a lance and am NOT afraid to, uh, poke an eye out with it!" Cheryl yelled at the bushes. A towering shadow then revealed itself.

"A… Human bunny? Aww, aren't you just the sweetest thing!" Cheryl said, pinching his ears.

"OW! Let GO, woman! No touching the ears! YEOWCH!" The man replied.

"Poor, wittle, and sensitive bunny-wunny. Here's a carrot."

"I have no time for – carrots?"

"Don't honk them all down!" Cheryl exclaimed. "I said here's A carrot, not ALL my carrots!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. I could always throw them back –" The man-bunny was interrupted.

"NO! Just, move on. And don't go near my Peggy-weggy!" Cheryl yelled.

"TRESPASSER!" Ux'in exclaimed, having his sword in-hand and read to fight.

"Whoa, manspawn, don't get your nickers in a twist." The man-bunny responded.

"A taguel? State your name." Ux'in demanded.

"Farne. I am a direct descendant of Panne, the last pure taguel."

"Then why are you calling us man-spawn?" Cheryl asked.

"Because that sometimes scares you away." Farne replied.

"Is this some stupid joke? You make it appear to threaten Princess Cheryl of Xeron to scare her off by acting like a complete beast? She's so young, for crying out loud!" Ux'in exclaimed.

"…Yeah. My mother always told me that girls and women are the most deadly of weapons." Farne replied.

"This fragile Princess is the last of your worries if you ever do this again." Ux'in replied.

"FRAGILE? I kicked your butt at the Feroxi capital." Cheryl responded with anger.

"Haha! You mean this lass kicked your can? You look so tall and menacing, manspawn." Farne laughed.

"Stop jesting. I didn't want to hurt the woman, that's all." Ux'in replied.

"Is everything alright?!" Jamon's voice boomed.

"Actually, there's a –"

"CONSTELLATION! There's a cool constellation in the stars!" Cheryl quickly interrupted Ux'in. "And we found a new recruit!"

"WHAT?!" Ux'in and Farne asked at the same time. Cheryl smirked.

"He's a Taguel. No issue." Cheryl exclaimed.

"Okay. Just let me know next time!" Jamon yelled.

"COULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" A woman shouted.

"Sorry Knight Phon. Have a good Knight's sleep. Tee-hee." Cheryl giggled at her pun.

***Farne The Taguel joined Jamon's Army***

**Cheryl and Farne Support C:**

"You, vile woman! You got me into this mess! You promised to pay me in carrots. Where are they?" Farne asked.

"Somewhere far away from you…" Cheryl replied, feeling a bit guilty about something.

"Really? Because Peggy-weggy said she got extra carrots today. Care to explain that?" Farne asked.

"Yeah, sorry, Farne. I was delivering you your batch of carrots when Peggy-weggy sort of ate both batches. Oh, wait, you can talk to her? Is that how you were right about her apple preference?"

"Not even an apology? But I wanted those damn carrots! I didn't forage today since you promised an extra-large batch! Looks like I have to go into my savings…"

"Savings? You sound like you're talking about money, not food." Cheryl replied. "And you also dodged my question."

"Yes, I can talk to animals. Now, let's go forage so I can get my savings all back." Farne commanded.

"Okay. It's my day today to help forge everyone's weapons anyway, though I don't know why you'd eat those." Cheryl replied.

'Gods, is she brainless or something, or just horrible at joking? Maybe she's playing cute. Ugh, forget it.' Farne thought.

***Cheryl and Farne reached Support Rank C***

**Larsen and Phon Support B:**

"And that is today's training. Nice job everyone!" Larsen told the ones who attended training. Almost everyone left the room.

"Commander, I demand a rematch!" Phon exclaimed.

"Ah, Phon. Glad to see your progress, but I don't want to wound you." Larsen replied.

"Afraid of a woman? Ha!" Phon laughed.

"No. I just don't want to fight you while you're in fatigue. Why do we find ourselves in situations where I have to massage you?" Larsen thought aloud.

"Can't you just crack my back? I think I pull a muscle during your training regimen this morning. Damn, you attacked everyone relentlessly! You're a hell-of-a-knight." Phon replied.

"I'll go find a cleric instead. You just stay here." Larsen demanded.

"No. You look like you're in pain, too. Let's go get Lady Penelope to patch us both up. You didn't really think you could hide your leg wound with facial expressions, did you? I can also read body language, and your leg is screaming for help."

"I am Commander of The Kyean Knights! I can handle a wound."

"Nope. C'mon, tough guy, let's go. The whole reason I asked to duel was to see your reaction. You never turn down a practice duel. Let's go." Phon told Larsen, dragging him by the hand to Penelope.

***Larsen and Phon have reached Support Rank B***

_Again, guys, thanks for reading! Send me your OC's for a chance to have them in. Remember, there will be three generations: Jamon's generation, Esmeralda's generation, and the third Generation is the future children of the Second Generation. I will also be making a Xenologue in the future containing all the parents of Jamon's generation, and it will actually be shocking how many parents knew each other before Generation one (Jamon's generation). I will also be using Einherjar and give them C, B, and A Supports with certain characters. And maybe even have Einherjar talk to Einherjar. _

_I'd be happy to hear about your OC's, or just talk about my FanFic. I enjoy fan feedback. Even criticize if you want. You can even be blunt about it, as long as you don't swear off the roof. I'd love to learn how to improve if I can, but I wouldn't wanna take advice from people who swear every-other-word. So again, thanks!_


End file.
